


Gender Viewed from an Outside Perspective

by Summer_Lime



Category: Original Work, humans are weird - Fandom
Genre: ? Maybe?, Drabble, Gen, Gender Issues, Gender Roles, Humans Are Weird, Introspection, and i've fixed the English mistakes, but otherwise this is High School (probably Sophomore) me, i guess, i think i wrote this at lunch in high school, it's kind of a study of humanity but mostly me dissociating, nut i still kind of like it, this is something i found in my tumblr drafts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25823356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summer_Lime/pseuds/Summer_Lime
Summary: Look. I wrote this in high school while I was disassociating REALLY hard. I slapped a framing device on there and hid it in my tumblr drafts, never to see the light of day.But despite its flaws, I still enjoy reading this. I like seeing how my understanding of non-binary folks has gone from "I don't get it, but you do you" to "I try to keep myself informed, even if I don't share your experiences." I like looking at my analysis and analyzing it right back, because I've changed since I wrote this.So I wanted to put this here, and let it get some sun 😷
Kudos: 4





	Gender Viewed from an Outside Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I'm well aware gender and sex are separate concepts, both on their own complex spectrums. This was written when I was still learning this, so it may seem...a bit off

The human concept of gender is fascinating in its complexities. It, as well as their concept of sexuality, seems intrinsically linked to the seemingly species-wide obsession with naming and labeling things of little interest. Although this observation may be susceptible to bias, as the humans I've met likely aren't interested in all the words for different configurations of the landscape, even if they found a specific effect very alluring.

I'm getting off track.

I wish to write my thoughts on the matter, lest I forget them and have to start all over again.

The idea of a non-binary individual is interesting, because it means there is a binary in the first place, to which this individual does not belong. I will not pretend to know whether the notion of such constricting views as 'sex=gender' is good or bad, as gender identity and how you feel about it is a private affair for my people, and the idea of shouting at others for something you shouldn't be privy to is... disconcerting. However, I won't let my squeamishness quash my curiosity.

There seem to be so many genders and combinations of genders, that humans often confuse even each other. For example, a human may be a 'non-binary man', meaning they identify as one of the two "main" genders, but also as outside this system of two genders. This is a bit confusing, but I suppose makes sense contextualized with the fact that these two "main" genders seem to be rigid castes of stereotypes and expectations. Or perhaps it just 'feels right', as seems to be a theme among these peoples' stories.

Some, it seems, were _forced_ to be a part of one of these gender castes, until the point where they could articulate that they wished to be a part of the other caste. This horrified me when I learned of it, as discovering yourself is a very personal thing, and having that taken from you... Well, humans have been said to contain great evil as well as great beauty, and their views on gender seem to show that quite well.

I believe I shall continue my thoughts on human sexuality another time, as I'm already quite flustered as it is.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I'll ever revisit this concept. It still interests me, but I was in a pretty bad place when I wrote this, and don't want to feel like that again


End file.
